When Hearts Combine
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'The person sleeping peacefully in the centre of the room was someone who had gotten surprisingly close to the Professor in quite a short amount of time' They had revealed the truth in the lies and secrets of Labyrinthia, but had everything that had happened there truly been a lie? Fluff with a hint of angst.


**I ship these two so much I can't even. Sadly I don't own the rights to Professor Layton, Ace Attorney, or the crossover game. Enjoy!**

Rays of morning sunlight shone through the window, casting pale shadows across the walls and floor. Everything was almost as it should be. Books lined themselves across the shelves, fossils were scattered rather haphazardly around the room, the Professor himself was stood by the window making tea, and everything held a warm and happy glow. All was as it should be, apart from one detail. Lying on the sofa in the middle of the room was someone new. It was not Hershel laying there after sitting at his desk all night and not having to energy to walk to his bedroom, it wasn't even Luke after talking to the Professor about a dream or after not being able to get to sleep. The person sleeping peacefully in the centre of the room was someone who had gotten surprisingly close to the Professor in quite a short amount of time. The speed at which they had made their way into each other's hearts was both a miracle and strangely beautiful. For the person asleep on the Professor's sofa was none other than Phoenix Wright.

* * *

Once arriving back from Labyrinthia, Phoenix and Maya needed a place to stay for a few days before they returned home. Hershel instantly offered for them to stay with him and Luke for another week or so. The speed at which he made the offer and the fact that he wanted them to extend their time in London was surprising to everyone but Phoenix. Luke simply brushed it off as his mentor's gentlemanly nature, but Maya still held a hint of suspicion. She had been wondering about the two of them for a while; nothing concrete, but she had her suspicions about the extent of the Professor and Phoenix's 'friendship'. That night they had arrived at the Professor's home and, after being indirectly shouted at by Flora, Maya and Phoenix were officially introduced to the Professor's adopted daughter. After calming her down with tea, the five of them sat down together and talked late into the night about everything from Labyrinthia to Wright & Co. Law Offices to a village full of robots. But once Luke was almost asleep on the Professor's arm, they decided it was time to turn in for the night. Flora had instantly offered Maya the spare bed in her bedroom (the two of them had instantly taken a liking to each other, probably both grateful to have another female to talk to). Luke sleepily wandered off to his own room and soon Phoenix and Hershel were left alone together in the living room. They smiled at each other, it was warm and happy yet also a little uncomfortable. They hadn't really been left alone together since one of the last peaceful nights in Labyrinthia. Both of them knew they should probably talk about what they had found in each other, but neither knew quite how to start such a conversation. So, of course, the Professor put off the awkwardness a little longer by making some more tea- causing Phoenix to stifle a laugh because only the Professor would avoid his problems by making tea. Finally, the two sat down together. Subconsciously, Phoenix shuffled a little closer to the Professor so their shoulders touched.

"Mr Wright-"

"Phoenix, please. I think it's about time we were on first name basis" Phoenix smiled slightly. The Professor returned the smile and gently placed his free hand on top of Phoenix's which was resting in his lap.

"If that's the case Phoenix, then you may call me Hershel"

Another silence fell over the two men; slightly more comfortable than the last. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Phoenix placed his half empty cup down and turned his hand over so their palms touched and wrapped his fingers around the other man's hand. Before the Professor could say anything, Phoenix began to talk.

"We both know what we need to say to each other but it seems that neither of us really know how to say it. But being the usual, unprepared person that I am, I'm going to say what I need to say anyway. Maybe I'm a naturally risk-taking kind of guy, maybe it's the defense attorney in me- sorry, I'm going off track" Phoenix had no idea where these words were coming from but he suddenly felt the need to talk. He needed to tell the Professor what he felt, he needed to know if he felt the same way, he needed to see if anything would ever work between them. What he needed was to show this man his heart.

"Everything that has happened in these past few weeks has been completely insane. I mean, there are no words to even begin to describe what a crazy time we've all had. But being with you made everything slightly clearer. I was in a constant state of shock and confusion but every time you said something, it all seemed to make sense again. And then you suddenly died-"

"But I did not die. I was, and still am, very much alive" the Professor smiled comfortingly at him and suddenly Phoenix realised their fingers were linked together and the Professor's other hand no long held a mug but instead was resting on Phoenix hip. A light blush spread across his cheeks and he made himself look away for a few moments to compose himself down before continuing.

"I know, but at the time I thought you had died. Then I thought I had lost Maya too and everything kind of went numb. I held on for Luke and it was in fact him who helped me believe that neither you nor Maya were truly gone. Once we were finally reunited, I was so relieved for both Maya and you. That night, we said things to each other. Some things truer than others but," Phoenix gently squeezed the Professor's hand "everything I said that night I meant. I was so relieved that you were safe that it all came pouring out and that may make it seem like it was all just from adrenaline but I really, truly meant every word and I still do now. I still get slightly light headed when you smile directly at me, my heart still flutters gently when you go all mysterious and smirk to yourself, I still feel as though my heart will burst out my chest every time we are close to each other. You are the most enchanting person I have ever met and I just needed to you know that I still feel that way" Phoenix's heart was pounding in his chest. His eyes desperately scanned the other man's face to try and figure out what he was thinking but of course, that was useless. The Professor rarely allowed his true emotions onto his face.

"There's just one thing I need to know. On that night you said something to me that has stayed in my mind ever since it left your lips. You said 'No matter what dangers lay ahead of us, I promise you that you will remain in my heart for as long as I breathe', do you still mean that?"

The Professor's face was so blank that Phoenix forced himself to look away. He couldn't bear looking at him and not knowing what he felt. It had been clear at the time that the Professor returned his feelings, but had that simply been something said in the heat of the moment? Had he felt obliged to say it? Was he just being polite? But Phoenix's panicked thoughts were sharply cut off as he felt the light brush of fingers on his jaw and his face was turned to the Professor. The man still had a blank expression but something in his eyes made them sparkle. Phoenix tried to speak but he found that the words got lost in his throat. The Professor didn't seem to notice.

"Everything that happened in Labyrinthia was real"

Phoenix blinked slightly in shock at the shortness of the statement. Was that it? Was that all he had to say? And yes, that was all he was going to say. But that didn't mean he was done talking. Slowly, the Professor slid his hand up Phoenix's jaw until it was resting comfortably on his cheek. Before realising what he was doing, Phoenix quickly flickered his eyes down to the Professor's lips before looking back up into his eyes, causing them both to smile. The smile they shared was a genuine, warm smile and it said things in a second what a thousand words would never be able to express.

"Hershel" Phoenix vaguely muttered out, making the man in front of him blush at the use of his first name as they both slowly leant in towards each other. Phoenix placed his hands lightly on the Professor's shoulders and the Professor replied by wrapping his arms gently around Phoenix's waist, pulling him a little closer. Their eyes locked together in the dusky light of twilight and that's when everything clicked perfectly into place. Phoenix's breath brushed against the other's cheek, making him blush deeper. Slowly, Phoenix felt the Professor leaning in closer towards him. He was frozen to the spot when their lips became a breath's distance away in a mixture of fear of ruining everything and pure breathlessness at the man in front of him. His breath grew short and his eyes began to flutter closed. After what seemed like an eternity, the distance between their lips was closed. It was like nothing Phoenix had ever experienced before. He felt as though he had just been surrounded by a warm bubble of happiness and affection. Suddenly, he felt the Professor's lips smile against his and whole new wave of emotion washed over him. This wasn't a dream, this was really happening. It was like a burst of light had shot directly out of his heart and straight into the Professor's and their two hearts became one. Slowly Phoenix pulled away, his lungs screaming for air. His cheeks were flushed and his heart was racing but he didn't really care because he looked up and saw the Professor smiling at him. And that was all he needed.

Their lips did not meet again that night but something new had bloomed between them. It was an indescribable mixture of affection, warmth, and complete trust; a bond so strong that it would be impossible to break. The two stayed close to each other in a comfortable mix of peaceful silence and quiet talking until Phoenix finally lost consciousness with his head resting on the Professor's shoulder. The Professor smiled and slowly shifted himself from under Phoenix to lay his head down on a cushion.

"Goodnight, Phoenix" he whispered with a smile before flicking off the lights.

* * *

The smell was what woke him up. It was a pleasant smell that made Phoenix smile because he knew exactly where he was, what was happening and who was in the room before he had even opened his eyes.

"Hey Nick, you awake yet?" Maya questioned and Phoenix immediately groaned in response.

"Come on Nick, move your lazy butt. I wanna sit down!" Maya complained. Phoenix slowly managed to pull himself up so Maya and Luke could sit down next to him. But a smile instantly spread across his face when he looked up to see the Professor handing him a cup of tea.

"Morning, Hershel"

"Good morning, Phoenix"

The exchange was short and simple but it caused both Maya and Luke to furrow their eyebrows. Phoenix covered his smile by taking a sip of tea as the Professor sat down next to him. Gently, Phoenix's hand slid into his and their fingers intertwined. Soon Maya and Luke were talking energetically to each other about one thing or another and had forgotten what they had been so confused about mere seconds ago. The two men shared another smile and Phoenix felt something blossom in his chest. He knew that finally, everything had fallen into place; this was where he belonged. They would tell Maya and Luke eventually but for now, it just the two of them. Their hearts were joined with an everlasting force that nothing would ever be able to break.


End file.
